Poseciones
by hana-kitzu
Summary: O O pues... ehm, es un HeiXEd... leanlo xD no olviden review XD


Pues lo mismo de siempre XD es yaoi, es antes de la peli, contiene violacion, disculpen el retraso, nada me pertence, solo la historia XD y es una violacion, eso si advertencia, este fic fue creado cundo vi la peli en japones, sin traduccion y con un japones grabando con pidulle (o com ose escriba la palabra XD) cualquier queja alegenle a Madamme Juster que ella me dij oque lo subiera XD y si les gusta tb alegenle a Madamme Juster que ell a fue la que me hizo subirlo XD ahora si, aqui el fic.

**Poseción.**

¿Crees que no te escucho¿Crees que nunca he visto tu rostro empapado en lágrimas? Eres demasiado valioso para mi, sabes perfectamente que se todo sobre ti, aun así ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarme tus sentimientos? Se que lo amas, como también sé que él se encuentra lejos, muy lejos, en un mundo que desconozco y te repito una y otra vez que es falso.

Para serte sincero, creo en ese mundo, creo en tu historia, pero no puedo decirte que las creo, que si existen, que son tu mundo, ya que, si lo hiciera, te estaría dando esperanza, te estaría dando las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, para encontrarlo. No quiero eso, quiero que estés a mi lado, que te quedes conmigo, que seas solamente mío, porque en el fondo me perteneces, solo a mi, a nadie mas.

Puedo ver tus intentos de convencerme de ese mundo, creyendo que no lo creo, observo en silencio tus expresiones cuando hablas de ese lugar, miro tus ojos brillantes cuando hablas de el, sonríes tiernamente cuando lo recuerdas, pero también descubro toda la tristeza que ocultas al no tenerlo cerca. Eres un buen actor, logras desaparecer todos esos sentimientos tristes y de culpa guardándolos en tu corazón, sólo mostrando tus sonrisas falsas y tus palabras locas, pero a mi no me engañas, puedo verte claramente, puedo saber todos esos sentimientos que ocultas fuertemente en tu ser.

Me costo mucho encontrar la apariencia de esa persona, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que era idéntico a mi, sabia que te quedaste a mi lado por algo conveniente, pero nunca me imaginé que era por el hecho de ser una copia casi idéntica de él. Sentí rabia, un odio intenso, pero no hacia ti, no, a ti nunca te podría odiar, este sentimiento, esta rabia era hacia mi propia persona, al aceptar el hecho de que soy un baka, al abrirte las puertas a una ilusión... pero la destruiría, te haría volver a la realidad, me encargaría de que tus ojos me vieran como Alphonse Heiderich y no como el Al de tus sueños.

Esperé tranquilamente a que llegara la noche, desde que nos conocimos siempre te quedabas hasta altas horas en la biblioteca, de seguro buscando alguna forma de volver a él. Eran como las dos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, mostrando tu rostro desilusionado al no encontrar algo que te sirviera. Caminas lentamente sin cambiar tu expresión triste, sin darte cuenta de mi presencia, suspiras con amargura y yo aprieto mis manos con fuerza, maldiciendo a ese joven que no te dejaba disfrutar de tu presente, que no te dejaba ver que yo estaba al frente tuyo. Puedo ver como tus ojos se posan en los míos con sorpresa, te saludo con una sonrisa, rápidamente cambias tu expresión triste por una sonrisa fingida mientras me saludas hablando de cualquier cosa, pero callas completamente al ver mi rostro serio, es comprensible, muy pocas veces te he mostrado esta expresión, solamente cuando estoy bien enojado.

**¿Qué sucede Alphonse? **Preguntas temeroso al tenerme tan cerca de ti. Me encuentro a milímetros de tu cara, pero simplemente levanto mi mano acariciando suavemente uno de tus flequillos que caen por tu rostro confuso, te observo con tristeza, preocupándote.

**No me gusta **Comienzo a hablarte **No quiero que me sigas usando así **Abres los ojos sorprendido y bajas la vista al no poder mantener la culpa en tu rostro, sonrió al verte así de triste por mi causa, ahora mi mano deja tus mechones dorados llegando a tu mentón subiendo tu rostro, obligándote a verme regalándote una dulce sonrisa de mi parte para calmarte. **Quiero que me veas como realmente soy. Quiero ser Alphonse Heiderich para ti. **Quedas en silencio escuchando mis palabras, te abrazo para susurrarte tranquilamente en tu oreja **No volverás Ed, lo sabes bien, ahora estas aquí. **Con eso te hago reaccionar, me empujas fuertemente alejándote.

**¡Volveré¡Yo volveré con él¡Lo veré! **Gritas furioso, tratando de convencerme, pero se que es para convencerte a ti mismo. De algún modo mis palabras te llegan profundamente.

**No lo harás, te quedaras aquí, te quedaras conmigo. **Vuelvo a decirte tranquilamente, alterándote aun más.

**¡Mentira! Yo… volveré a su… lado. **Dices dudoso ante tus propias palabras.

**¿Cómo Edward? **No respondes mi pregunta, mi rostro se pone completamente serio comprendiendo que nunca soltaras ese sueño, con mis manostomo tus mejillas, obligándote a verme **¡Cuatro años! **Te grito para que entres en razón **Cuatro años buscando, sin resultados, sin respuestas. **No haces nada, te vuelvo a sonreír dulcemente acariciando con una mano tus cabellos Q**uédate a mi lado, yo nunca te dejare. **Finalizo con un abrazo para convencerte de que yo estaba a tu lado, que yo era tu realidad.

**Pero… yo… Al.**Te tiro del pelo para que veas mi ojos furiosos.

**Ese nombre ya no existe, solo estoy yo, escuchaste. **Me acerco a tu rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, no me respondes, pero tampoco me lo niegas dándome algunas esperanzas, después de un tiempo, cuando mis pulmones necesitaron aire, separo nuestros labios, luego te apego más a mi lado, susurrándote suavemente T**u me perteneces Ed, eres mío. **Te siento temblar, de seguro estas llorando, estas viendo la verdadera realidad que tienes ante tus ojos, te separo de mi, feliz de que hayas podido comprender todo, pero me pillo con los dorados mas furiosos que jamás haya podido ver.

**¡No soy tuyo! **Tratas de alejarte, pero te tomo por la cintura besando tu cuello, intentas separarte, pero no te lo permito, me acerco a tu oído repitiéndote de que eres mío, hago ciertas mis palabras, te saco la ropa, te desnudo completamente, inútilmente me golpeas, eres tan débil mi pequeño, esos golpes no me hacen nada, otro motivo mas para poseerte tranquilamente.

**Eres tan bello. **Susurro al aire mientras mi lengua juega con tus pezones, ya no intentas hacer nada para evitarme, de seguro te diste cuenta deque es inutil, eso me alegra, continuo con mi trabajo tranquilamente mientras recorro tu cuerpo, haciéndote mío, poseyéndote.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando termino de hacerte mío, luego de haber disfrutado completamente de tu ser, reclamándolo como mi pertenencia te llevo a mi habitación, acostándote delicadamente, luego me pongo a tu lado abrasándote posesivamente, ya nada nos va a separar, nunca mas. Miro tu rostro al sentirte temblar, esta lleno de lagrimas, por fin muestras tus emociones, eso me alegra aun mas.

**Tú… **comienzas a hablar entre lágrimas, sigo observando tu rostro. **Tu no eres Al. **Sonrío ante lo que dices, luego me miras con tristeza, con pena. **El nunca me haría esto. **Sin mas te volteas en la cama, en silencio, de seguro intentas dormir… es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, de lo que te había hecho, me separo de ti bruscamente y me levanto, no puedo verle, no… corro al baño y me encierro ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Acababa de violar a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que mas quería, sus palabras se repiten en mi mente, junto con su rostro neutro mientras lo hacia mío ¡Maldición! Yo no lo quería así.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, sigues acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, me acuesto a tu lado, abrazándote con suavidad, tal vez el principio no había sido el mejor, pero lo correcto de esto es que te había hecho reaccionar, te había demostrado tu verdadera realidad.

No importaba, tal vez ahora tus pensamientos estaban en el. Pero no importaba, eres mío, lo eres y serás, te tome a la fuerza, pero no importa, van a haber otras veces y estoy seguro que en una de esas empezaras a caer, a entregarte completamente y ahí, mi pequeño Edward, serás completamente mío.

**Mi Poseción. **Te susurro en el oído. **Mi propiedad. **Nuevamente tu cuerpo tiembla, pero no dices nada, no puedes decir nada, nunca más, solo servirás a tu amo en silencio.

FIN

XD y eso, ojala le shaya gustado, no olviden reviews XD


End file.
